1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal-serial-bus compatible device, more particularly to the USB-compatible device having two heterogeneous network modules, and implementing a routing function for forwarding the packets between two networks.
2. Description of Related Art
As network applications are getting widespread, the need of mobile networking is increasing everyday. Usually, hot spots for the wireless local area network are used, otherwise the mobile communication networks, such as 3G/3.5G/3.75G network or other equal technologies, linked to Internet are also growing.
Generally speaking, the mentioned mobile communication networking is preferably for personal use since one person may apply for one mobile network card for his own personal computer. If plural computers nearby are simultaneously getting on network through the one mobile network card, some configurations are needed. This situation causes inconvenience on those users, and the host connected with the one mobile network card gets much extra loads since it needs to deal with the passing-through packets from others.
In conventional technology, a kind of network sharing machine has been designed for sharing the networking ability for other users in accordance with the above-described requirements. The related technology is referred to FIG. 1 depicting a schematic diagram of a network sharing machined used for sharing the one mobile communication network.
A mobile communication sharing machine 10 is employed, and used for connecting to a mobile communication connecting device 12 provided by a specific mobile networking provider. Thereby, many people can get on the 3G/3.5G/3.75G network via the mobile communication network 14.
The mentioned mobile communication sharing machine 10 is internally equipped with a function for sharing the wireless local area network (WiFi). Besides there is a built-in WLAN module, a data processor, a power management circuit, a memory and other required circuits are also included. A plurality of terminal computers numbered as 101 may firstly connect to the mobile communication sharing machine 10 via WLAN protocol. Through a routing function of this mobile communication sharing machine 10, the data packets produced by the terminal computers 101 are forwarded to a mobile communication network 14, and to Internet 16. In the current example, the mobile communication sharing machine 10 can connect with the one or more terminal computers 101 or other network-enabled devices through the WLAN protocol. There shows a terminal computer 103 connected with the machine 10 via a wired connection.
According to above-described technology, a mobile communication sharing machine 10 supporting the mobile communication connecting device 12 is used. This mobile communication sharing machine 10 uses the conventional WLAN sharing technology to share the mobile network, so that many people can get on Internet therethrough at the same time.